Etre dans le doute, c'est déjà être résolu
by Arsinoai
Summary: "Klaus est ton frère et je sais ce que c'est. J'ai voulu tuer le mien des centaines de fois. Je n'en ai jamais été capable" Spoiler 2.21


_Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec un OS sur Vampire Diaries, aucuns personnage ne m'appartient et aucuns dialogue. J'ai voulu dédier mon Os à ses deux personnages que j'adore, malgré leurs antécédents, si on peut dire sa comme ça, le titre de la fic est une citation de Shakespeare. Bonne lecture !_

**Résumé **: « Klaus est ton frère et je sais ce que c'est. J'ai voulu tuer le mien des centaines de fois. Je n'en ai jamais été capable »

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des siècles qu'Elijah s'y était préparé. Pendant des siècles il avait préparé sa propre vengeance contre Klaus, son propre frère ou du moins son demi-frère, mais malgré tous les liens du sang étaient présent. Il fut une époque lointaine ou Elijah avait toujours pris la défense de Klaus, notamment contre leur père. Il fut un temps ou Elijah avait été plus proche de Klaus qu'il ne le serait jamais avec un autre de ses frères. Il fut un temps ou Elijah aimait aveuglément Klaus d'un amour fraternel.<p>

Klaus avait toujours pu compter sur lui, Elijah était son frère mais aussi celui à qui il déléguait des missions importantes, celui qui était toujours au courant en premier des agissements de Klaus. En ce temps-là Klaus pouvait compter sur Elijah. Tout allait bien, leur famille était encore présente et Klaus et Elijah mettaient au point des plans pour briser la malédiction. Pourtant à partir de cette époque Elijah avait commencé à ressentir un malaise vis-à-vis de l'obsession de son frère à briser la malédiction et éliminer toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin. Bien sûr il n'en avait pas parlé à son frère qui lui tenait des discours interminable sur le fait que les vampires ne devaient pas être faibles et ne ressentait rien.

Etais-ce donc un tort pour Elijah d'aimer Klaus et le reste de sa famille ? D'après les actes de Klaus envers leur famille la réponse était oui. Pourtant, bien avant que l'adultère de leur mère soit découvert ainsi que l'existence de cette fichu malédiction, Klaus avait toujours semblait se soucier de sa famille et en particulier d'Elijah qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

A présent, Elijah n'avait que des regrets, le regret d'avoir aidé suivit aveuglément son frère, le regret d'avoir eu un béguin pour Katerina, le regret de ne pas avoir été aussi proche du reste de sa famille qu'il aurait dû être, le regret de les avoir vu disparaître un à un en restant impuissant. Tellement de regrets qui s'ajoutaient à la solitude. Une fois que Klaus serait mort, Elijah serait irrémédiablement seul, le dernier de sa famille.

Le tonnerre accompagné d'une tempête retentirent sortant Elijah de ses pensées. Le moment était arrivé, il devait intervenir et finir le travail de Bonnie. Il ne décevrait pas Stefan. Il s'avança vers la silhouette de son frère à terre. Ce dernier leva la tête et écarquilla ses yeux.

« Elijah »

« Salut mon frère »

Il avait l'air surpris de voir Elijah présent. Le fait de se revoir ainsi leur ramena de vieux souvenir, la complicité qu'ils avaient et puis leur haine qui était arrivé. Après un instant à s'observer intensément, Elijah enfonça sa main dans le ventre de son frère. Il commença à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de Klaus, tout en prononçant les paroles suivantes d'une voix tremblante.

« Au nom de notre famille Niklaus… »

« Je ne les ai pas jetés à la mer ! »

Elijah le regarda pris de court par la déclaration de Klaus. Etais-ce encore une de ses ruses pour rester en vie ? Il continua néanmoins à maintenir son bras dans les entrailles de Klaus.

« Leurs corps sont en sécurité »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Klaus lui mentait comme il a toujours mentit, mais le mal était fait, alors que Elijah s'était préparé depuis des siècles à cette confrontation, les paroles de son frères se répandirent dans sa tête tel un venin semant le doute.

« Si tu me tues, tu ne les trouveras jamais »

Elijah ferma les yeux et en un instant il se souvint des visages souriants de ses frère, tous aussi différent les uns des autres chacun étant unique, il se rappela de leur plaisanterie, de leur joie de vivre, du son de leur voix, de leur conversation, de leurs disputes, de leurs chamailleries... Il se souvint des fêtes et des réunions de famille organisé. Et si tout ce que disait Klaus était vrai ? Et s'il avait une chance de revoir cette famille qu'il aimait tant ? Alors sa solitude prendrait fin, plus jamais il ne serait seul, il les reverrait enfin. La voix de Stefan retentit coupant court à ses pensées.

« Elijah, ne l'écoute pas »

Elijah l'observa un moment il avait promis à Stefan qu'il ne le décevrait pas, qu'il tiendrait sa promesse d'achever Klaus. Pourtant c'était dur, dur parce si Klaus mourrait alors Elijah ne saurait jamais la vérité concernant l'endroit où se trouve les corps de sa famille, dur aussi parce qu'il admirait Stefan et avait voulu en faire autant en tenant ses promesse, en étant un homme d'honneur tout simplement. Elijah reporta son regard sur Klaus qui commença à parler avec difficulté en raison de son état de faiblesse.

« Je peux t'y amener. Je te donne ma parole mon frère »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Elijah, malgré les doutes l'assaillant s'il y avait une chance de ramener sa famille, il l'a prendrait, peu importe les conséquences et peu importe qu'il soit un homme d'honneur. Dans une telle situation seule le possible retour de sa famille importait, le reste ne comptait pas.

« Fais ça et je le tue »

La voix froide de Bonnie avait retentit. Elijah l'observa essayant de déterminer jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour tuer Klaus.

« Tu vas mourir », déclara Elijah

« Je m'en fiche »

Elijah n'était à vrai dire pas surpris de la réponse de la sorcière mais il n'avait pas envie de l'a combattre, ni elle, ni Stefan d'ailleurs. Un dernier regard au visage agonisant de Klaus le décida. Il croisa le regard paniqué de Stefan.

« Je suis désolé »

Et il le pensait, il était désolée de ne pas être en mesure de tuer Klaus. Mais sa famille passait avant l'intérêt de gens qu'il connaissait à peine et qui après tout l'avaient tué une première fois, le trahissant. Maintenant c'était à son tour de le faire et même si son geste le dégoutait, l'espoir de revoir sa famille s'était allumé dans son cœur. Il saisit Klaus et franchit les flammes, la dernières chose qu'il entendit fut les cris de Bonnie et Stefan.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Beaucoup de fans ont critiqués le geste d'Elijah mais je pense que n'importe qui ferait la même chose pour sa famille. J'apprécie vraiment Elijah et Klaus même si ce dernier a commis des atrocités, je n'arrive pas à le détester.<em>


End file.
